The present invention relates to cushions and insulators to be used by persons and specifically to heat shield inserts to be worn between the inner clothing and outer garments of a person.
Various types of devices have been developed to maintain a person's comfort when sitting or laying on a hard surface and to help protect the person from cold temperatures and conditions. Such devices have taken the form of cushions, shields, and the like which may be worn and the form of mats or pads which can be carried by the person. However, such devices have suffered from several disadvantages and deficiencies including the restriction of movement, poor aesthetics, and general limitations in providing comfort and warmth which restrict and limit their useage and applications.
A need has then arisen for a heat shield insert which is thin, flexible, and comfortable and can be worn between the inner clothing and the outer garments of a person for stopping chills from entering the area of the back, buttocks, and upper legs of the person and for helping keep these areas warm.